This Time Around
by undeniableloveunspoken
Summary: Naraku is relentless in his goal to finally turn Kagome over to the darkness, leaving Inuyasha paranoid. When it seems there is no where left to run or hide, Inuyasha must save the love of his life from Naraku's evil once more. But can Inuyasha admit his feelings and save Kagome before she's too far gone? Will she share the same fate as Kikyo? InuxKag
1. Chapter 1: Kagome

****This Time Around ****

A/N: This is not my first time writing fan fiction, however it is my first time writing about the series Inuyasha, as well my first time submitting my work to . I am between professions before I graduate (even though I'm young and shouldn't worry about it for probably another year) but both ideas I have for after graduation involve writing, something I'd like to do more often for fun. Creatively writing these stories should strengthen my skills and help me out in the long run. I fell in love with the series as well as the love between Inuyasha and Kagome, and I'd like to go in depth on how I perceive the feelings these two share for each other, mainly on Inuyasha's end for this story haha. A lot of my inspiration for writing comes from the music I listen to, so I will post the top three songs I listened to while writing each chapter with the release of the chapter after that one. This will give you an idea of the vibe I wanted to set for the story. Tell me what you think! I'm not sure how often I will release chapters, I'd like for people to get a feel of my writing first haha, but most likely a week apart or possibly sooner if it's well-liked. Thanks, hope you like it!

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha… *sigh*.

****Chapter One: Kagome****

The sun had never shined so bright in Feudal Japan, or so it seemed that way to Inuyasha. The grass swayed in the wind with graceful shifts, the birds sang their sweet songs, and if just for a moment, the universe seemed to be at peace. Most would believe it was just a nice day, but he knew this could only mean one thing... Kagome was back. The anxious hanyou started down the familiar path to the Bone Eaters well with his band of friends consisting of Miroku, the flirtatious monk, Sango, the fierce demon slayer along with Kirara, her fury two-tailed companion, and last but not least Shippou, the young fox demon who with his fox magic, managed to get on every single one of Inuyasha's nerves.

The Bone Eaters well was the passageway between Kagome's world and their own, separated by 500 years; only Inuyasha and Kagome were able to pass through it. Inuyasha often ventured to Kagome's time to bring her back when she was late, and he was just about to do exactly that when he had picked up her scent, and came to the conclusion that she had made it back on her own. "She should've been back hours ago. Man am I gonna let her have it!" The hanyou spoke to himself. "What could she have possibly been doing? We have work to do!"

But all of his friends, and even Inuyasha deep down knew he just didn't like being away from Kagome, even in the short time she'd traveled to her era to restock supplies; none of them did. His tough guy act and intimidating exterior fooled no one, it almost became completely unnecessary since he couldn't even convince himself anymore. The hanyou had a huge soft spot underneath that remained dormant for many years; that is, until Kagome came along. '_Man, can she ever get to me_.'

Miroku had taken notice to Inuyasha's clear display of thought, taking the perfect opportunity to mess with his friend. _'It can't_ _helped_,' Miroku sighed. _'He's such an easy target_.'

"Say, Inuyasha. Kagome _should_ be back by now, don't you think?"

Inuyasha knew what he was up to and chose to ignore his antics. The monk grinned, he would not give up so easily.

"Perhaps she's been back for some time now, and Koga beat you to it."

Despite trying to block out the monk's tricks, Inuyasha cringed at the mention of Kouga's name. How he hated the way that mangy wolf looked at HIS Kagome. Although he had never officially called her "HIS Kagome" to anyone but himself, he found comfort in the idea of it.

Sango and Shippo had caught on to Miroku's game, and followed his lead. "You might be right Miroku, I _thought _I sensed his presence this way not too long ago. He may have already made off with her, I mean, since he's so fast," Sango added, all three of them holding back their urge to laugh. "Koga sure is determined when it comes to Kagome, and better mannered," Shippo snorted; they knew they were really pushing hanyou's buttons, and Inuyasha had had enough of their tricks. "Keh. I would've smelled his horrid stench by now. And besides, Kagome would never wander off with anyone, especially not him, before running it by me first. And not even then would I allow it," he barked. He would not fall prey to their attempt to get a rise out of him, and thus turned back to his thoughts.

'_I know it's safer there, but I need you here with me Kagome, selfish as that may be_.'

Inuyasha began to quicken his pace, so lost in his own head that he didn't even notice he was a few paces from the well; and that he had lost his friends back down the path from walking so fast. He closed the gap between him and the ancient passageway, shot his head down, and checked for her attendance, or lack there of. After looking around once more, the hanyou lifted his head and frantically branched out his search in all directions for her figure among the trees. '_Maybe I was just imagining her scent_.'

This often happened when Kagome went home. The false sensing of her presence would birth from Inuyasha's inability to think of something other than the girl in times that she was away. It was almost unhealthy, but he didn't care. Declaring defeat, the hanyou turned on his heels to backtrack to his friends, momentarily oblivious to that fact that the beautiful, young miko now stood directly in front of him, a sweet smile playing on her lips. Oh how he'd missed seeing that adorable face. "I'm back Inuyasha, did you miss me?" Kagome giggled.

The hanyou was taken aback for a moment as he gazed upon the girl, taking in her every detail from her dark, free flowing hair to her sweet fluorescent scent, enveloping himself in her presence.

"The only thing I've been missin' is hunting for the jewel shards, which we can't do when you take so damn long to get back!" He spoke, appearing to be in an agitated mood but far from it.

'_Glad to see you're back Kagome, you have no idea how much I missed you._'

The words he longed to say floated through his mind, the things we could never admit when she was around.

"Hey! I had to go back and get as much stuff as I could!" she protested.

"Yeah I'm sure THAT'S what you were doing the whole 3 days you were gone."

The usual arguing was interrupted by their friends now catching up to the two. "Kagome Kagome!" Shippo jumped into the miko's arms, with Sango, Miroku and Kirara following after. "Aw Shippo, I missed you too." She gave him a warm smile as she looked down on his cute little features. Kagome was a mother-like figure to the kitsune, as well as a sister to Sango and dear friend to Miroku. They all hated when she left, but still not more so than Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango, Miroku! I brought you all something, hopefully this'll put you in a better mood Inuyasha…"

The girl reached into her bright yellow backpack which looked just about ready to explode. Kagome, after rummaging around for a moment or two, proceeded to pull out a single chocolate bar for Shippou, homemade lunches for Sango and Miroku, and what had to be at least 12 instant ramen packages for Inuyasha. The hanyou's eyes lit up as he saw them all laid out in front of him, one by one. Truth be told, he missed this almost as much as he missed Kagome… Almost.

The group sat down on the blanket Kagome had placed on the grass and enjoyed the delicacies now in front of them. Of course, it wouldn't be their usual gathering if not for the familiar bickering between Inuyasha and Shippo, as well as the loud sharp noise that rang through the entire forest after Sango violently smacked Miroku for making a move. Kagome sat back and sighed, followed by a smile. Some would find the travelers strange and out of the ordinary, but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.  
The breeze gently danced with her locks as she watched her friends. Alas, the miko never really understood just how much she meant to these 5 travelers. She automatically boosted the spirits of everyone around her, especially Inuyasha. She was his strength in battle, his weakness in love, and everything in between.

'_I'm not letting her go back for more than a day next time unless I'm right there with her,' _the hanyou decided.

With all that was going on, she really was the ray of sunshine to this dark era.

Once everyone had finished, the miko discarded of all the scraps, packed up her blanket, and they were ready to head out. "C'mon Kagome, we don't got all day!" Inuyasha hollered, bending down as a motion for her to climb on his back. "Here, I'll take your bag, Looks too heavy for a weak human like you to be carrying."

'_I can carry it Kagome, no need to bother yourself with it_.'

'_I'd argue with him for calling me a weakling but it really is heavy..._' Kagome sighed and handed her bag to the strong hanyou, then climbed onto his back without another word, enjoying the comfort of being so close together; a feeling they both appreciated. The travelers once again set out in search for the Shikon jewel shards that were now scattered all throughout the land.

It was Kagome who was responsible for shattering the jewel in an attempt to free it from a demon's clutches. At the time, it had been only Inuyasha and herself, when she thought she was a mere shard detector in his eyes. But they had both grown so much on their adventures and experiences, separate and together. He vowed to protect Kagome ever since that day at his father's gravesite, and while they had their moments of jealousy and anger, the two were stronger than ever. The miko smiled to herself as she replayed the memories they shared. She leaned into Inuyasha's back, and tucked her chin into the safety of his neck. The hanyou noticed the sudden warmth the miko was giving off, which only made him even more grateful that Kagome was once again by his side.

'_I missed you, I missed this..._'

The words simultaneously flowed through the two's minds, although Inuyasha's feelings never met his tongue. He always had a hard time expressing his feelings, especially around Kagome.

'_Damn, how can she make so nervous without even trying?_'

But it was obvious.

It was her beauty; insie and out. Each time he caught her warm brown eyes in a gaze he felt like he was drowning in them, making it that much harder to select the right words. Inuyasha had only outspoken these kinds of feelings to one person, and that was Kikyo, the priestess who had once protected the Shikon jewel. He believed that she was the only one who had truly accepted him as a hanyou besides his mother, and he promised to become human for her; something Inuyasha was disgusted with but agreed to for Kikyo's sake. She was beautiful and strong, and he loved watching her day in and day out. However, they were torn apart by the evil and twisted Naraku, a hanyou like Inuyasha, hell bent on using the jewel for his own dark intentions. Naraku's heart, the one of the grotesque Onigumo, yearned for the priestess and his jealousy drove him into devising a plan to rid the world of Inuyasha so that he may have Kikyo all for himself. He had pitted the two lovers against each other, ultimately ending in Kikyo shooting her sacred arrow right above Inuyasha's heart, sealing him to the Sacred Tree of Ages for 50 years before she died herself. It was Kagome who broke the spell when she stumbled upon their time, freeing Inuyasha from the tree, and eventually from the pain.

At first the hanyou mistook the young girl for Kikyo herself, as she sat there staring up at him from her spot on the ground below. But after really seeing Kagome, there was no confusion. She was always so warm and kind, mending the wounds left in his heart, something Kikyo could not do. The two miko's looked deathly similar, but they were so different in spirit.

It was clear to him now that what he shared with Kikyo was in the past, no matter how long it had taken to move forward.

Inuyasha would often go see Kikyo, much to Kagome's dismay. He cursed himself each time he took a step towards resurrected priestess, knowing full well how much it made Kagome's heart ache. He himself wasn't sure why he was always so drawn to see her if she was near. All her understood was that it wasn't right.

When Kikyo had been brought back from the dead in a false body, she had possessed some of Kagome's soul, but her own hatred tainted the little bit that she had. The miko grew cold, and revealed the true difference between Kagome and herself when she tried to take Kagome's life in the illusionary death.  
_  
__ Inuyasha raced through the forest after freeing Miroku from the roots eager to finish him off. "Kagome! Where are you?!" Inuyasha yelled through the trees._

The roots had caused some kind of horrible vision in the minds of whoever became ensnared. He himself had dreamt of the incident between him and Kikyo 50 years ago, when she shot her arrow above his heart; a wound that lingered even after it healed. While in the illusion, he had been holding Kikyo in his arms, but the feeling didn't please him. It didn't take long before he realized there was someone else who belonged in his arms, something else he needed to protect: Kagome.

_ Without any hesitation, he had broken free of the vines and was on his way to find her. Darting through the eerie forest, he could still feel Kikyo's presence, no matter how hard he tried to shake it off. 'She wouldn't cause this… Would she?' he wondered._

As he debated the thought, he had caught Kagome's scent, and moments later she had come into his view. She was lying on top of the roots but was not entangled.

'_She broke away?'_

_ Inuyasha was relieved she was okay, and dove down into the giant hole in the earth. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running to her side. He examined her for injuries but only came across the fresh cut placed on her right cheek. Even this was enough to rile him up, but overall she hadn't suffered anything serious._

_There were still so many unanswered questions._

"_Kagome, those roots caused some kind of illusion, seems like you got away from it away okay though," the hanyou's relief clear in his voice._

'_That's my girl.'_

"_Uh… Uh huh," was all Kagome could mutter. Something was off with her demeanor, but he knew she would tell him when she was ready. He picked the girl up in his arms and leapt out of the crevice. Upon landing they were greeted by none other than Kikyo herself, sending chills through both Inuyasha and Kagome's spine. "Huh?" The inu blurted out, clearly in disbelief. He looked to the priestess in front of them and then down at Kagome, noticing the jewel shards around the young girl's neck were now in Kikyo's possession. "Kikyo! Those are Kagome's jewel shards!" The hanyou once again looked to the girl below him, instantly taking notice to her trembling and heavy breathing as she looked up to the miko a few feet away, shaking in fear. "Ka-Kagome?"_

'_What does this mean? Did Kikyo…? No… Kagome...'_

_ Seeing Kagome this way made his heart sink, and the words were now being forced out of his mouth. "You did it! Don't tell me it was you?!" Inuyasha's disgust and confusion rang in each word. 'How could she do something like that to…' He grew more agitated as the thought continued._

"_What's the matter Inuyasha? Tell me, why is it I feel you are unhappy to know I'm well?" Kikyo spoke with a sly expression plastered on her face._

He snapped.

"_ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"_

'_Kagome has never done anything but help or care for you Kikyo, so why the hostility? I just don't get it!'_

"_I tried to kill her. What is it that you plan to do about it? Will you kill me?" The dead priestess questioned him. Inuyasha could feel his rage spilling out as she spoke such cold words. "Tell me, when Naraku had you under his spell, what was it you thought about?" Kikyo laughed to herself in such a dark manner, for she had already known the answer to this question. "Now, could you have said that if you were going to kill me?!" Her sinister laugh continuing as she referred to the words Inuyasha had declared to her._

"_I… I swear I'll always protect you…" _

_ The hanyou knew these words all too well, and they burned inside of his mind. But he had promised to protect the Kikyo he'd known and loved; not the frozen and barren one stuck in his current field of view._

'_This woman, this priestess before me, is no longer the old Kikyo.'_

"_Embracing death together, now that is a day I will look forward to," the miko spoke down to the hanyou has her soul collectors carried her away from the now infuriated and hurt Inuyasha. He turned back to face Kagome, who sat uncontrollably shaking by his feet. Seeing her in this condition of emotional confusion and pain was heart wrenching, especially since he wasn't even sure how to help her._

'_Kagome… Please. Tell me what happened, I'm here. Forever and always.'_

"_Kagome, tell me what she did to you." Inuyasha spoke through clenched teeth. He was now looking at the ground because he couldn't stand to look at her the way she was. It hurt too much._

"_She took the jewel shards from me. I'm sorry…" the young girl said quietly. This only pushed him further. _

"_THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! DID KIKYO REALLY TRY TO…" _

"_THEN DON'T ASK ME!"_

_ Inuyasha's anger subsided as he was cut off by the miko, and it was then he knew.  
__Kikyo had spoken the truth._

Inuyasha shook his head at the foul memory of his former lover, still sickened by her actions. It was after that time he knew he could never return to Kikyo's side as they once were. She had crossed a major line, and while he still cared for the priestess, he knew in his heart all he could do for her now was exact his revenge on Naraku, so that she may rest at ease.

'_It was also then I realized how different Kagome and Kikyo really are. Kagome is so warm, so kind at heart. She would never do something as dishonorable as Kikyo did. Never._'

He cocked his head back for the sun to share its light with his handsome features.

'_Kagome is Kagome, nobody else. And I wouldn't want it any other way_.'


	2. Chapter 2: I Won't Let Him

**This Time Around**

**A/N: **Songs from last chapter;  
**Earned it- The Weeknd  
** **Good Lovin'- Ludacris  
** **Only One- Kanye West ft. Paul McCartney**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… yet. Ha.

**Chapter Two: I won't Let Him**

Inuyasha was soaring through the trees with Kagome on his back, his arms wrapped firmly around her legs to keep her from falling. He preferred to carry the miko in his arms so that he could occasionally gaze down at her, but they moved faster in the way they were currently traveling and the hanyou wanted to get as far as possible before sundown. It had been a few hours since they departed and they hadn't taken any breaks. Everyone knew about the almost complete Shikon jewel that Naraku now possessed; it kept them going at times like this.

They all had a bone to pick with that monster. He had manipulated Sango's brother Kohaku, cursed Miroku with his wind tunnel, pitted Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other, and tried to take Kagome's life. He needed to be stopped, and working together as a team seemed to be the best way for Inuyasha and his friends to reach their goal: taking him down, and completing the Shikon no Tama, or Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

After a while longer, the sun began to descend into the darkness, and Kagome suggested that they all stop for the night. Reluctant to cease movement, Inuyasha argued with the miko which led to an undoubted victory for Kagome. The gang gathered under a large tree and around the fire that Miroku started. Inuyasha was able to catch some fish from the river nearby, and the friends caught up as they waited to eat.

"So Kagome, how'd your big test go?" Miroku asked, hoping for the best.

"It was on the Feudal Era, so I did pretty well I think. I can't say much for math or science though," Kagome sighed. She had fallen so far behind in her other subjects from spending most of her time 500 years in the past. But when it came to the Feudal Era, the miko probably knew more than anyone in her entire school considering she's the only one to have actually seen what it was like.

"I don't get what's so important about these 'tests' you have to take. I never had to take any and I turned out just fine," Inuyasha said as he leaned against the tree, arms behind his head and eyes shut. Shippo returned the hanyou's comment with a "more or less" and earned himself a big whack to the head. The kitsune began to wail in pain, something he knew would get Kagome's attention. She was definitely more mature than either of her two friends.

"Inuyasha…"

'_Oh no, not this' _Inuyasha knew and feared what was coming next. "Don't you dare Ka-"

"Sit."

The hanyou was slammed into the ground in less and an instant at Kagome's chant, not at all surprised but still irritated. Sango and Miroku exchanged familiar glances after looking at the man shaped crater now indented in the earth. This was a common occurrence between their friends.

"WOULD YOU STOP YOU WEN-"

"SIT!"

After several more commands Inuyasha stubbornly gave up and apologized to the kitsune, which hurt his pride more than the sits hurt his face.

'_If there's one thing I didn't miss, it's that,' _he thought to himself.

"Maybe I should get some of those prayer beads for you Miroku," Sango smiled sinisterly at the monk.

"That would be much too harsh my dearest Sango, don't say such thi-"

The lecher was cut off by the smack heard around the world, in an attempt to grope the demon slayer's bottom. This time Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo and Kirara were the ones who tired of Miroku's antics. "Oh brother," Kagome said to herself.  
_  
_ The sun had now completely set, and the group had taken a place to rest on the ground; all except Inuyasha, who still leaned against the large tree as he watched over Kagome as if she would somehow suddenly disappear if he looked away. Before the girl had gone home to her time beyond the well, the group had encountered several large and menacing demons. Normally this wouldn't phase any of them accept maybe Shippo, but each and every one of those monsters seemed to be targeting Kagome. This made Inuyasha uneasy, but Miroku had dismissed the possibility and considered this only because the miko held the sacred jewel fragments. Weirdly enough, none of the beats they crossed seemed to be the least bit concerned with the shards, but had their focus more on trying to get their arms around the girl. '_Is someone after her? Why haven't they come themselves yet? Why use demons?'_

Inuyasha pondered the situation, growing more concerned every second. Sure, the group had their fair share of enemies but the only person who would go to these lengths was…

His thoughts were broken when he noticed two Saimyōshō buzzing around the perimeter of where he and his friends resided. Up and alert, Inuyasha watched their every move. "What are these things doing here?" He spoke quietly. It was that instant that the bugs had their stingers out and darted straight towards Kagome's neck. Inuyasha lept from where he stood and sliced the bugs in two with no effort.

He had landed just in front of Kagome's face, taking a minute to reassure himself that the insects hadn't landed their blow. The hanyou noted that she had not stirred from the recent event, and sat down inches from her still body.

'_I knew it… Naraku_.'

This wasn't the first time Naraku had been after the girl, there had been numerous attempts before, and Inuyasha feared there would be more in the future. It was not long before then that one of Naraku's incarnations, the young infant, had tried to take over Kagome's soul and use her to find the remaining jewel shards, similar to what was done to Kohaku. Since Kagome could see the jewel, she was valuable in Naraku's eyes, as well as feared. The miko's spiritual powers were no joke, and had caused the man much trouble. He figured turning the girl to his side would benefit himself both ways, and not to mention torture Inuyasha, which sold him. The idea alone made the hanyou cringe with anger and disgust, but what the infant had said to him back then made it even worse.

"I just rummaged around in her _soul_ a little bit"

"Too bad, one more little step and I could've _crushed_ her very soul."

"This isn't over, I'll be back very soon. There are still many ways to _corrupt _that girl Inuyasha."

The infant's words once again echoed through his entire being.

'_He must be back to finish the job… I won't even let em' get close this time._'

Inuyasha considered going in search of the little brat and his creator, but leaving Kagome was how the scoundrel was able to get to her the first time; he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, not if it meant putting Kagome in more danger than she already appeared to be in. He stared down at her once more, watching her gentle breathing, wanting to hold her in his arms so tight that nothing could ever touch her again. He laid down just beside the miko's face and after assuring himself she was still asleep, he whispered quietly to her while stroking her hair.

"You face danger every day you're with me... But you still stay by my side. I'll never understand why, I'm not anything special, not like you. All things aside, I'm glad you're here with me. I won't let that monster get his filthy hands on you **ever **again. Sweet dreams Kagome."

The hanyou got up and proceeded back to his spot under the tree, gently closed his eyes, and fell into a light sleep.

Everyone rose particularly early the next morning. The dew on the grass was fresh, and the forest life bustled throughout the trees. It put Inuyasha at ease a bit since he was still a little riled up about what happened the night before. However, despite the peaceful vibe that was emanating through the wind, the hanyou knew they needed to keep on their toes.

Inuyasha debated whether to tell Kagome right away or let the incident breath. _'She did just get back, and it was nothing I couldn't handle_...' He watched as she helped Shippo pick up some extra firewood they didn't use, how she pet his head and laughed with him about something as they walked. '_She always was motherly. She'd definitely be good with a pup_,' he analyzed, feeling warm inside from the thought. _'Maybe some day. Ah you idiot, focus on the problem_!' The hanyou yelled at himself. After long debate. Inuyasha decided she had a right to know of course but it could be brought up at a later time. They did start this journey to look for the jewel shards right? If anyone or anything threatened Kagome's well-being he'd just kill it. Simple as that.

They once again flew through the forest, all 6 companions hungry for some action. Unfortunately, that hunger was not satisfied. It was strangely peaceful like it was in the morning all day, nothing out of the ordinary. Nobody accept for Inuyasha seemed to notice, though. His ears twitched and his nose was high in the air, searching for the slightest sound or scent out of place. Kagome noticed his change in behavior from where she piggybacked on the hanyou. "Uh, Inuyasha? Something wrong?" She asked confused and concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong." _'And that's just it_...'

The miko yawned and stretched her arms, deciding to trust his judgment.

"It's getting late," Miroku noted. "Kagome, do you sense a shard nearby?"

"Nope, not a thing all day," she sighed. It was weird, she normally always picked something up from this much traveling. "Hmm... Let's set up camp then. No use in wasting our energy," the monk decided and stopped walking. "Oh come on Miroku, we haven't even been going that long!" Inuyasha yelled, disappointed. Everyone was on board accept for him. "Figures," he scoffed.

The night passed in no time, and with nothing eventful accept for some restlessness in Kagome's sleep, Inuyasha was again ready to hit the ground running. But first... He need to tell Kagome.

He walked towards her, ready to just spit it out when she turned to face him. Her beautiful cheeks so rosey, her expression so playful.

'_This is gonna be harder than I thought_.'

"Kagome, I need to talk to you about something… Alone," the hanyou's deep voice and serious look worried the girl.

"I wonder what he needs to tell her," Shippo whispered in Sango's ear as he looked back and forth between Kagome and the hanyou now walking off. "I don't know but it looks pretty serious. What do you think Miroku?" The monk walked over to where his two friends stood and also watched the couple depart, his lips falling into a sympathetic smile. "Inuyasha probably just wanted some alone time with Kagome since she's been gone for three days and we traveled most of the day yesterday. I pity him really, I'd hate to be away from you like that Sango." The demon slayer's eyes sparkled and her cheeks lightly turned a shade of red at the monks words. This didn't last long however, knowing Miroku. Recovering from the red print of Sango's palm that now lay visible on his cheek, the monk slumped next to a rock and sighed with content. "Forget I asked," Sango angrily crossed her arms.  
Kagome looked to the hanyou with a puzzled expression after following him deep into the trees. "What's this all about anyway?" Kagome questioned.

'_We should be far enough now,_' he concluded.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up by the waist and whisked her into the tallest tree in the area where he knew no one would hear or see them. He sat against the length of the tree and positioned the miko with her back against his chest so that he could wrap his arms around her. It relaxed the overwhelming and growing feeling of the girl somehow being out of his reach.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I…"

It was difficult for the hanyou to say aloud what he so feared.

"I think Naraku is targeting you. His insects tried to attack you the night you got back while you were sleeping and I… I didn't wake you up or tell you because I didn't want you to worry," he spoke ashamed.

He felt her tense up, only making this harder for him.

"Do you think all those other demons were somehow connected to him?" The young girl gazed up, searching the hanyou's face for an answer.

"Yeah, I think it's all part of his plan, but I'm not so sure what it is yet. What I do know is that you're the one he's after. So... I think you should go back to your time for a bit" Inuyasha was assertive in his speech; he knew how stubborn she could be. He stared into the distance, never at her. Those big brown eyes could turn him into putty and he needed to hold his ground.

"And one other thing, I'm coming with you."

The miko turned herself so that she could look him in the eye, noticing what he was doing. She would normally argue and struggle against the idea of returning home, but Kagome could tell from his demeanor that he truly was worried. Plus, with Inuyasha going with her she felt much more content with his decision.

"Okay, I understand."

Inuyasha looked down at her, confused with her reluctance to fight him on his idea of going home. All the same, he was relieved to know she understood and that she would be safe; not to mention how much time he'd get to spend with his miko alone. Everyone loved Kagome, and they stole her company whenever physically possible. It was rare occasions he got her to himself, so he sucked the life out of them. Inuyasha tighten his grip around the girl, and blushed as he felt her lean further into his body. He leaned back into the tree himself, and closed his eyes just as she had.

'_If only I could hold her like this forever..._'

Naraku sat by his window, bathing in the darkness of the room. A third Saimyōshō who had secretly been watching Kagome and Inuyasha in the trees now buzzed the information he had contracted to his creator. Naraku's head fell, a sinister smile appearing followed by a laugh.

He held the chain in his hand, admiring his work.

"Silly Inuyasha. You can try all you want to protect her, but with this… there's nothing you can do."


	3. Chapter 3: No Where Left to Hide

A/N: Chapter 2 really just feeds you a little suspense, and Chapter 3 is mainly fluff (who doesn't love that? ;D) but pay attention when reading the end of this chapter, because it's what's gonna set the ball in motion. After that, you'll be cheering then crying then laughing then scared… not exactly in that order though haha. Rollercoaster of emotions.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but a girl can dream.

**Chapter Three: No Where Left to Hide**

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, Tessaiga resting on his left shoulder in its sheath. He waited there impatiently while Kagome, downstairs, was explaining to her friends that she was busy.

He surveyed the room from where he sat, taking in every little detail. But there was only one characteristic he really cared about; Kagome's scent. It comforted him to be surrounded in her fragrance in a place so different from what he was used to. When she was with him it didn't matter where they were. She was his home.

The hanyou's ears flinched at the sound of steps coming up the stairs, and the sudden opening of the door. In walked Kagome, proceeding to quickly gather a towel, brush, and hair dryer.

"Where are you going now?"

"To shower, a girls' gotta stay clean ya know," she laughed.

"Pft, whatever," the hanyou groaned and turned his head the opposite way.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you sit outside the door? I'll talk to you while I'm in there, you can keep me company. That way you aren't just cooped up in here waiting," Kagome smiled and moved closer to the tall figure who now stood by her bed.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Like I'd ever- huh?"

The miko grabbed his hand and hurriedly walked him to the bathroom door, sat him down, and stepped inside to get herself cleaned up.

For the first few minutes all Kagome could hear was complaining and groaning coming from Inuyasha. He repositioned himself so that he was leaning back against the door with one leg outstretched and the other up and closer to his body. His arm rested on his knee, as he listened to the sound of Kagome's humming and the pitter patter of water dripping all over. His eyes drooped a bit lower, enjoying the peace.

"Hey, Kagome."

Kagome smirked at the quiet sound of his voice. "Hey, Inuyasha. How you holding up out there?" She asked as she rubbed shampoo into her soaking wet hair.

"Keh, I'm fine."

'_Better if you were out here with me_.'

"I'm almost done, and when I get out I'll make you some ramen. Since that's about all you'll eat," the miko shook her head.

"As long as it's not that spicy stuff you make, I'd like to keep my tongue thank you."

They both chuckled in response. Kagome rinsed her hair and shut the water off. A big cloud of steam took up every inch of the room, making it almost hard to breath. She grabbed her towel and wrapped herself in it. All that was left was to blow-dry her hair, something that always irritated Inuyasha because of the racket it made.

As soon as she turned it on Inuyasha jumped from where he sat and barged through the door. "What was that?! Is something in here?" He yelled, claws in the air. The cloud of steam separated, and all he could see was Kagome in her towel with blow-dryer in hand and eyes open wider than a canyon.

A ripe red blush exploded across both their faces as they stood there a few seconds, silent. Inuyasha surveyed the damp figure in front of him, his blushing only becoming more obvious as he looked her up from her cute little feet to her long, enticing legs all the way up to her flushed face and wild, raven black hair. He lowered his claws.

"Uh… sorry Kagome, I uh, thought something happened," lowering his head to the side to hide his embarrassment and scratching the back of his neck.

Kagome lowered her blow-dryer and let out a sigh, then offered him a soft smile to show him it was okay. "It's alright Inuyasha… That's sweet of you to be concerned." The hanyou raised his head, and Kagome made her way over to him, and reaching up on her tippy-toes, planted a sweet little kiss on his cheek. "Come on, you must be hungry." She walked past him and to her room to change, leaving Inuyasha standing there in a daze. '_Can't say I expected that one… But I sure as hell ain't complaining_,' he thought. Though he was slightly confused and suspicious about why she hadn't chastised him or sent him right through the floor with a sit. Inuyasha winced at the memory of the last time she sat him. '_Like I said, not complaining."_

Kagome threw on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top, her still wet hair clinging cold against her back since she didn't get to blow-dry her hair, clearly. She headed downstairs where Inuyasha sat criss-crossed at the kitchen table. The miko made her way to the cabinet to get the instant noodle package, then to fetch a pot and fill it with water, finally reaching the stove. The water in the pot began bubbling after a few minutes, and Kagome quickly turned the heat off. After about 5 minutes of waiting, Inuyasha's eyes sparkled at the bowl of "ninja food" now set in front of him. Ignoring the table manners Kagome tried to bestow on him, the starving hanyou greedily slurped down every bite in record time. She sighed. '_Hopeless_.'

"That hit the spot for sure. I don't know why you guys don't just eat these all the time instead of cooking all that other weird stuff," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"There's more to life than just instant noodles Inuyasha," Kagome answered. She still couldn't believe he didn't like her cooking more than just some stale noodles in a cup.

"Keh, not to me."

Inuyasha walked over to the other side of the room to place his bowl in the sink and followed Kagome back upstairs to her room. Shutting the door behind him, he sat next to the her on the bed, staring her down like a hawk. He was still concerned about her constant warm gestures in place of her sass when he did something wrong. Not that he missed the sitting. Inuyasha was just worried it might be a front for something that she's hiding. He hated when she kept things to herself.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kagome gave him a confused look.

"You're acting different… You're never always this nice. You didn't put up a fight when I said you should go back home, and you didn't sit me when I uh, walked in on you. And you just made me ramen and I didn't even ask for it. Are you sick?" He put his hand to her forehead but couldn't feel any difference in temperature from that of himself. Kagome moved out from under his hand.

"No I'm not sick Inuyasha, I just… I don't know. It's nice being here alone with you, away from all the danger and lack of privacy," she looked down at her feet and smiled warmly.

Inuyasha felt relieved that nothing was going on and that she just enjoyed his company. '_The feeling's mutual_.'

Kagome smiled, seeing in his golden orbs that he knew where she was coming from. "You know Kagome, I'm not exactly the best with words. And I'm not used to this time you live in with weird talking boxes and so many loud noises," he spoke looking agitated, then his expression softened, "but I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

Kagome's eyes darted wide open, immediately picking her head up to look him in the eyes once more, her cheeks emanating the softest shade of pink. "Inuyasha…"

"And I'm not leaving you out of my sight. Especially with that wimp Hoja or whatever his name is always bothering you. Who does he think he is? He can't protect you! Have you seen how small that guy is?!" Inuyasha questioned, slowly growing agitated once more, "Just give me the word Kagome and I will rip his face right-"

The girl threw her head back and sighed. "Sit boy."

Inuyasha's jealousy definitely got the better of him the more he thought about that runt trying to woo Kagome. Unfortunately, that earned him a personalized spot on the floor. "I take that nice thing back," Inuyasha said, muffled from his head being shoved against the ground.

* * *

A week passed by in present-day Japan, most of it spent walking and talking and watching the mysterious world around them. Kagome had to explain many things to Inuyasha like what a plane is and why cars are so loud, and truthfully it got frustrating. '_It's not his fault… it's almost kinda cute_,' she laughed. Inuyasha felt enough time had passed for things to have settled down back in the Feudal Era with Naraku, or so he hoped. The cautious half-breed kept Kagome under close watch their whole stay and planned to continue doing so even when they went home. He knew Naraku couldn't follow them here, but he wasn't gonna put it past him.

As the two were upstairs and Kagome packed her things, her mother frantically ran up the stairs and through the door.

"Oh, Kagome! Thank goodness you haven't left yet. I forgot to give this to you," Miss Higurashi spoke out of breath. In her hand dangled a small, pitch black necklace, called a choker. It had many intricate designs to it, and it caught the miko's eyes instantly. "It's beautiful mom, but what for?" She asked taking the necklace into her hands. "I didn't buy it actually. It was left on the doorstep this morning with a note that had your name on it. Maybe it was that boy Hojo from your school," her mother suggested.

Inuyasha was not happy about the thought of that necklace coming from Hojo. '_I'll kill him, I swear I'll do it_.'

The girl pondered the object once again, admiring its appearance.

She turned around to face Inuyasha. "Could you help me put this on?" Giving him her best pouting face eventually causing him to give in. Inuyasha struggled at first with the latch. '_Why does it have to be so damn tiny_!?' He wondered. It took a minute or two but eventually he managed to hook the chain. Kagome thanked him, excited to have such a gorgeous piece of jewelry for her own. It was cold and a little tight against her neck but it looked great, matching the color and personality of her hair. The best part was the little purple pendant in the middle that shone brightly despite being drowned in a sea of black. Inuyasha thought it reminded him of her, how she's always able to be so warm and bright no matter what the circumstances are.

With no more reason to stay, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to the well. They stopped just before it, Inuyasha reaching for her soft hand, "Let's go," he smiled. With a nod in response, they were off into the mystic blue light.

But something still felt off.

Inuyasha sensed a presence all of a sudden, as if someone was waiting for them on the other side… and he could tell it wasn't Sango, Miroku and/or Shippo. He instinctively wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, gripping her side and pulling her as close to him as possible.

'_If he wants to show his face, so be it… but I'll die before he touches a hair on Kagome's head._'

He eagerly pulled them out of the well and onto the soft grass, ready for whoever dared to threaten his miko.


	4. Chapter 4: Paranoia

**A/N**: Songs from Chapter 3: **Sugar- Maroon 5  
** **The A Team- Ed Sheeran  
** **Catching Feelings- Justin Bieber**

**Disclaimer: **Well, I still don't own Inuyasha but never say never.

**Chapter 4: Paranoia **

The second they landed, Inuyasha shielded Kagome with his body and pulled Tessaiga from its sheath. A small growl started to vibrate in his throat, showing he meant business.

But there was no one in sight.

The half-demon looked around confused, he was sure he sensed and even smelled Naraku while they were traveling through the sacred well. '_Was I just imagining it?' _He wondered. Kagome stood behind him, looking even more puzzled than he did.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Everything okay?" She asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Unsure of what to do next, Inuyasha turned sharply and scooped Kagome into his arms, racing off in the direction of Kaede's village. She looked up at his face, seeing a mix of different emotions floating across it. "I don't think it's safe here... I just don't want to risk one of that bastard's tricks," Inuyasha said, the miko's face slightly blushing at his worrying.

Once they were far enough away, the hanyou began to slow to a walk. Kagome could tell he was still bit flustered from before but that he was beginning to calm down, and she decided to blow it off as a simple false alarm.

Inuyasha stepped cautiously, Kagome in his arms, down the clear path of the forest, occasionally looking down at her like he enjoyed doing. His hands would instantly grip her body the second he heard the crunch of a twig or the rustling of a bush, he was still so blurred from what happened back at the well. He _knew _Naraku was there, it was a matter of where he ran off to that he was at a loss.

There was one other thing that seemed to be bothering him the most however... the necklace Kagome got before they left.

If only slightly, he swore it tightened a bit as soon as they fled the spot. That little purple pendant in the middle also looked as if it flashed in a way. And yet, Kagome didn't seem to notice a thing.

Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him, since he was so riled up in the moment. '_Wouldn't be the first time'_, he scoffed to himself.

Once they had come out of the clearing, Inuyasha reluctantly set Kagome on her feet so she could walk with him down to Kaede's hut, though it was hardly any different than being in the half-demon's arms since he kept her glued directly to his hip. She could understand his concern but it was unsettling at the same time, and that moment back there had her just as troubled as him.

She didn't mention it, but she felt her necklace tighten a bit around her neck, and saw what she concluded was a flash from the small pendant in the middle once Inuyasha moved her away from the area with the well.

It had hurt for an instant but then it almost completely subsided, similar to when she had cut her finger on the arrow head stuck in the Sacred Tree. She didn't know whether or not this had anything to do with Naraku, but she thought it might be safe to take the necklace off just in case.

Accept she couldn't.

Kagome had grown so infatuated with the piece of jewelry even in only wearing it for a short period of time, which also added to the suspicion. It was literally as if she had no capability of even touching the thing if the intention of taking it off was in her head.

'If anything happens, I have Inuyasha… yeah,' she thought as she traced the chains strange designs.

The two had reached the hut, where all their friends sat in a circle and chatted amongst themselves. Kagome was glad to be back with everyone and visit, especially with Shippo who greeted her with a usual jump into her arms and squealing of excitement.

Inuyasha noticed this like always and smiled warmly at the sight. However, once he narrowed his vision in on Kagome's neck, a sudden chill ran its way down his spine.

"Miroku, come with me to go get some more firewood," the anxious half-breed said. The monk noticed the lingering look on his friend's face and immediately rose from his spot next to Sango, following him out of the hut. '_Something must really be getting to him,_' he figured.

"So, I take it we're not getting any firewood?" Miroku joked as he and Inuyasha walked throughout the peaceful village. The half-demon was so lost in thought he almost completely ignored what his friend had said. He snapped back to reality so that he could explain to the monk what was troubling him.

"Miroku, Naraku is after Kagome," Inuyasha blatantly stated, a sour taste forming in his mouth.

"I know, Inuyasha," Miroku said, giving him a serious look.

Shocked, Inuyasha stopped walking so he could turn and face the man in front of him. "How did you-"

"I saw those Saimyosho the other night, and the fact you and Kagome went home for so long merely confirmed my suspicion," the monk looked to his friend with a look of understanding, "you must be worried, as am I. I have an idea as to why hes after her too."

Inuyasha's eyes were shielded by hair and his head tipped slightly down. He said nothing.

Miroku continued, "we all know how Naraku fears her spiritual powers, but he may also be plotting something in terms of you," the young man gestured. "He knows if he gets his hands on Kagome that he could flip a switch and take you out in the worst way possible… with the woman you love. Think of how many times he's tried this very same thing."

The hanyou stood on the pathway like a deer in the headlights, contemplating everything Miroku had just stated. His fists clenched shut so tightly that he could feel his claws digging right into his palm. Miroku noticed this, and tried to set him at ease. "But if he can't get near Kagome alone, it would make it difficult to execute his plan. Either you, me, or Sango should be with her at all times." Inuyasha's hands were still digging deeper at the thought of Naraku, but even more so when images of Kagome started floating through his head. He didn't understand how anyone would want to hurt such a beautiful, strong, and caring being like her, and yet, there had been so many filthy creatures in the past that tried to do exactly that.

Inuyasha became self-destructive when it came to Kagome, feeling like he was incapable of protecting that precious little smile of hers.

To him, she was such an amazing human being, the very reason that tied him to the Earth.

But to all his enemies, she was just a target.

'I have to be strong… for her,' the hanyou consoled, slowly unclenching his hands and wiping the blood off on his pants.

"You're right Miroku," Inuyasha asserted, looking back to Kagome and Shippo who were now playing around outside the hut. She was chasing the kitsune in a game of tag and clearly was letting him win at it.

Inuyasha smiled once again to himself.

'_When this is all over, I need to tell her how I feel. If I can somehow manage to get it out_,' he decided.

The rest of the day, Inuyasha took on the pleasure of escorting Kagome around wherever she went. Whether if it was for a walk, to mess with Shippo, or to help Kaede around the village. It was bright and shining, as it had been for the past two weeks, all the wildlife wandering around and people bustling throughout the area. Kagome felt so safe and comfortable with her hanyou so close by, though she didn't think he would be up to helping her around all day. '_He must've carried about one-hundred pounds of wood_,' she estimated. '_And not to mention all those kids who tried to use him as a jungle gym_,' Kagome thought back, giggling at the memory.

The two walked and talked endlessly. Kagome even explained to Inuyasha how she used to dance when she was younger, to which he thought was ridiculous, until the girl gave him bit of a demonstration.

The way she swayed with the breeze as if it was second nature took the breath right out of his lungs. The light reflected off of her big brown eyes and shiny black hair as she moved in rhythmic motions, like nothing else in the world mattered.

His eyes followed her every jump, step, twirl, until she gracefully came to a stop.

Inuyasha knew, in that very moment, that he was falling in love with her in a whole new way.

By the end of the day, the two were absolutely exhausted.

The sun began to set, darkness starting to envelope what was left of the sunlight. It was quiet, and the world laid so still it was as if it was on pause.

Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back, clutching his arms strongly around her legs so there was no way she could fall. He walked slow down the path of the forest as he did earlier, sweat dripping from his and the girl's forehead. Kagome leaned her head down on his shoulder, surrounded by his endless soft hair, breathing in the clear air all around them.

"I had fun today," she spoke quietly before dozing off.

Inuyasha turned his head to observe her still, gentle face as her breathing evened out.

"Hm… me too, Kagome," he said gently in response as he continued on his way back to the hut.

'Maybe I was just paranoid earlier,' the half-demon wondered.

What Inuyasha didn't realize, however, was his paranoia was not unjust.

~ * ~

Naraku chuckled to himself as he watched the two make their way back to the village. With a simple glow from his eyes, Kagome's necklace started to flash and tighten once again.

'Shouldn't have let your guard down so soon Inuyasha... ' Naraku thought to himself. He looked deeper at the girl who lay resting on the hanyou's back, the most sinister of smiles growing on his face.

"You're mine now," he spoke before vanishing into the air.


	5. Chapter 5: Deja vu

A/N: I'm sooo sorry about such a long absence, I had lots of things to get in order, and I just had to put writing aside for a bit. Anyway, the chapters have been getting shorter as they go, but now I'm switching into the action ;) so they'll start to get longer and more enticing. Stay tuned, and be patient! **Songs from last chapter:  
** **Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's  
** **Night Changes- One Direction  
** **Love Me Harder- Ariana Grande**

**Chapter 5: Déjà vu**

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome reached the hut, it was pitch black and oddly quiet around the whole perimeter of both the village and the forest. No life seemed to emanate from the area, not a single deer among the bushes or a person on the streets. Inuyasha pushed through the bamboo curtain, Kagome now fast asleep in his arms, soon noticing that they were alone. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and even Kilala were missing and all that remained inside was the crackling fire in the middle of the room. "Keh, they probably all went to the hot springs," Inuyasha whispered, although he didn't mind the peace and quiet. He made his way over to the opposite end of the hut, where he gently placed the sleeping girl onto the futon in front of him. Kneeling down, he gazed over the length of her still body, and his breath caught in his throat. Almost instantly, his mind entered a frantic state of worry as he noticed Kagome was still sweating, when it should have subsided a long time ago. The half-breed laid his hand up to her forehead, then his own to feel that the miko was burning up, and fast. Rising from his spot on the floor, Inuyasha grabbed the nearest wooden bucket and cloth, running into the night towards the stream. '_The water should help her cool down_. '

Kagome's laid back on the futon confused with the phenomena starting to occur in her body/ Her bottom lip started to quiver as her once calm exterior suddenly became restless, aching in pain. She moaned quietly from the discomfort that took over her being, disoriented and flustered, droplets of sweat seeping out from her head like a waterfall. The chain around her neck tightened once more and flashed two times instead of the usual one, and it seemed to be leaking a sort of purple miasma inside of her, causing her to shake uncontrollably and let out tired gasps as she tried forcing her eyes open to dispel the visions now flooding into her mind.

_She was trapped in a dark room. Unable to breath, unable to move, unable to speak. Kagome sat on what she thought was the floor although it felt as if it'd collapse at any given moment. 'Where am I? What am I doing here?' The girl searched the area with her vision, letting it settle on a shadow toward the other side of the room. None of the struggling and fighting worked to free herself from her spot. All she could do was watch while an ominous figure opposite from her, sword in hand, slowly tread it's way into the single shred of light. Stopping just inches away, he looked down to the wide-eyed girl quivering in fear below him, her eyes executing the cries for help that her throat could not. The man smiled._

_And swung._

The noise rang out through the entire region, shaking the soul of every living creature within a ten mile radius. Her scream, full of terror and agony, wound its way around his heart strings and to him it felt as if it severed each and every one of them. His sensitivity to sound became a curse, as he could almost _hear_ her trembling. Inuyasha was gone before the bucket of water could even hit the ground.

The hanyou took off running faster than he ever had, Kagome's constant crying out echoing in his ears, pushing him to go faster, to get to her sooner. "Hold on Kagome, I'm coming!" He shouted into the treetops. '_What could've happened, I was gone for two seconds?!_'

Inuyasha screeched to a stop before the hut that he only left minutes ago, ripping through the curtain to find Kagome gasping for air, prying at her neck to remove the necklace her mother had given her. He was by her side instantly, pulling her up into his arms. "Kagome?! What's wrong?!"

Kagome continued to scream in distress, no matter what he tried to do, warm salty tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She was too focused on the horror to really acknowledge Inuyasha's presence, but once the vision started to subside, the sudden warmth flowing from his to her body allowed her to settle down, and she passed out from the emotional exhaustion.

Inuyasha felt her go limp in his hold, checking her over to make sure she was once again breathing. He pulled her as close into his chest as he could and gently placed his kimono around her, since she now felt cold as ice. He then picked her up this way, and sauntered over to the far right corner of the room, sat down, and leaned himself against the wall. Feeling somewhat relieved that Kagome's breathing had once again evened out, the hanyou took to his thoughts which seemed to be all over the place. '_She was clawing at her neck so desperately.'_ He traced the scratch marks with his fingers, wishing he could make them all go away. '_Guess I was right about this necklace_.'

He glanced down at the chain that looked sort of snug in the middle of her neck. He gritted his teeth, but his expression softened immediately after he heard her whimper in her sleep. His heart continued to ache as he remembered her screaming and the pain she must've just experienced, he couldn't help but feel this was somehow his fault for leaving her, if even for a short period. Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her soft hair to calm her down, as well as himself, and spoke gently. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here Kagome. Naraku can't hurt you anymore, not while I'm here." He slowly stroked her head and back, trying to comfort her in any way that he could. She became still and quiet once again within seconds from his gesture.

'_He'll try again, I'm sure of it_.' Inuyasha cringed. '_But I'll be ready for him next time_.'

* * *

Naraku sat in his room of his castle, looking in the direction of the village. He squinted his eyes and grunted angrily.

"Something stopped the miasma… She must be sleeping. That's the only thing that halts the visions, but how could she have fallen asleep?" The man emitted a wave of disgust. "There's no explanation for how she could possibly find slumber with **those** kind of thoughts." The darkness that shrouded the outside world matched his mood, Naraku was none too thrilled with the sudden resist. He began to talk aloud to better alleviate his thinking. "I know her spiritual prowess is not to be overlooked, but she's nothing without that disgusting half-breed Inuyasha. Guess I'll just have to speed things up." Naraku's aggravated expression mirrored his actions, moving across the room from the window clearly too frustrated to bother himself with continuing to glare outside. On the other side of the room in the corner stood a stand, and on it sat a deep purple stone, emanating pure evil and malice from every fiber of itself. Naraku examined the stone, and held it in his hand in admiration.

"I've waited long enough."

* * *

Kagome began to stir in Inuyasha's arms after a few hours and eventually opened her eyes in response to her body yelling at her to wake up. It was still pitch black outside, and Sango, Miroku, and the others had returned shortly after she'd fallen asleep earlier. Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha's haori and instantly was swept into a feeling of grogginess and aching as she sat herself up in his lap. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her body from instinct, but she could tell that he was sleeping very soundly and didn't want to wake him up. She took fascination in how peaceful he looked when he slept, his eyelids slightly fluttering signaling that he was dreaming. His ears laid flat on top of his head but they still seemed to twitch with every slight noise. She took one last lingering glance at his sleeping form before maneuvering herself out of his hold.

Kagome walked out of the hut and into the woods that surrounded it. It was surprising to her how dark out it still was, it felt like this night just wouldn't end. Not to say she didn't enjoy the peace and quiet. She needed time to recoup from what happened hours before. The miko shivered from the memory of the visions that haunted her mind and wished they would stop repeating over and over. She fingered the chain that hung around her neck again as she walked, stopping once she felt the purple stone in the middle. "How can something so beautiful be so _evil."_

The young girl continued on a particularly fresh path that looked as if it was just forged. The stillness was a bit unsettling but the distant sound of water flowing peaked her interest and curiosity, which went hand and hand with her. Kagome came upon a clearing where a massive waterfall pounded into a stream and countless fireflies hovered as far as the eye could see, the whole area covered by large, hanging trees. She felt so at ease, so peaceful, the fresh scent of Earth and water dancing all around her. Kagome retreated to the patch of grass that neighbored the stream and dipped her feet in. The cold would normally sting but she was so relieved and relaxed with the way it felt that she was merely grateful for something to cool her down, physically and emotionally. 'I'll have to tell Sango about this place, she'd love it,' Kagome inquired. She continued to enjoy the new little piece of Heaven she had come across, carefree and completely unaware of any outside force that could ruin her few moments of bliss. A few rustles in a nearby bush went unnoticed, as did instances of shaking trees and even subtle footsteps approaching her from behind.

A slash to the back by a pair of more-than-familiar claws disoriented her completely.

He stood over her, with just enough blood on his hands to drip down onto her face as Kagome looked up at him. Her iris' from a glanced looked to have frozen over in horror at the man who inflicted a also more-than-familiar wound to her right side. There, the love of her life, her best friend, towered above her motionless body with pure intent to kill. The honey-hew to his eyes that normally captivated her was now glazed over with disgust and revenge and it made her sick to her stomach. Kagome struggled to get the words out. "Inu…yash... No, it-it can't be you," she frantically shook her head as if it were just another vision, but she knew it wasn't. No nightmare had ever hurt her as much as this just did. A laugh from her slayer numbed her entire body and all she could do was lay there, unable to move, unable to think, unable to breathe.

_Unable to move, unable to think, unable to breath._

'_It's just like in that dream.'_

"Look at you," the half-demon snarled, "you're pathetic. You really are _useless_ on your own you filthy brat!" Kagome winced in pain from Inuyasha's harsh words, and even more so when he delivered a blow to her face with his foot. "Did you really think for a second that I _cared_ about you? All you're good for is jewel detecting, and you can't even get that right! 'Kikyo's reincarnation' my ass, you don't even come _close_ to her, not in power or in beauty," he scoffed. Inuyasha continued to kick and thrust her frail body around, almost like an old and forgotten rag doll. The miko didn't wish to show any more weakness than she already was but the warm, salty tears that flooded her eyes quickly made their escape down her cheeks. It was getting harder to try to speak, and even _feel _for that matter. "You… you're not Inuyasha… I-I know it's not," her voice began to crack as her throat went dry and she throbbed with sorrow. "He wouldn't… He would nev-" Inuyasha shot her a look of utter distaste as she tried her hardest to get the words out, almost amused by her constant struggling. "Keh, open your eyes Kagome, don't be such a child. You know how it went with Kikyo, and now you. Who's to say that it was really Naraku the first time?"

Kagome's tired eyes shot wide open. '_No, no it wasn't..._'

The half-breed caught her sudden realization and saw it as a motive to continue his harassment. "Maybe you really are Kikyo's reincarnation. Her ignorance and gullibility seemed to have been reborn in you as well." Inuyasha bent down to ground level so he could look her dead in her bruised and tear-stained face to deliver his final remark before she lost consciousness. "Yes, you both suffered from those traits…"

"But at least Kikyo wasn't worthless," he laughed, "like you."

Kagome's very soul shattered into a million pieces with the last line that her beloved spoke. Her inner fire died out, and any hope that she had clinged to before was now lost to somewhere that she could not reach. She wished to be in his arms, to unhear everything he had thrown at her, everything that to her was ultimately the truth. There was nothing left to feel, nothing left to think, no time left to act, and no air left to breathe.

The last thing she saw was his eyes. His beautiful, golden eyes, that would haunt her for the rest of eternity.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for ending it on a bad note… Stay with me here.


	6. Chapter 6: History Repeats Itself Part 1

**A/N: I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been putting writing this chapter off… for a long time. I've thrown hints about Naraku's plot all over the place but they probably don't add up right now. I will be tying everything together here shortly, it'll make more sense I promise. This chapter is gonna be in two parts and I have my reasons for it which I'm sure will be evident when I release the second part. I don't exactly have any songs for the previous chapter or the majority of the next chapters, so just incorporate your own music for special effect if desired. **

**Chapter 6: History Repeats Itself Part 1**

The weather outside as the sun rose did not match the events held in the night before. Inuyasha's previous paranoia seemed to lie dormant within his conscious as he slept, but waking up to no Kagome caused an immediate resurfacing, bringing his body and attention outdoors to begin his search.

His nose scrunched around at the air, picking up faintly on her scent. There wasn't much to think about other than possibilities of where the miko could've wandered off to… or have been _taken_ to, for that matter. Eyes and ears alert, he started down her trail in hot pursuit, picking up on every little detail within his range. Inuyasha tried to calm himself down once he noticed just how hard his feet pounded the ground and where he had ended up. He'd picked up on the sound of water flowing earlier on but with the way his rage and worry were deciding his every move, it wasn't a pressing concern until now.

Pushing past some shrubbery in his path, Inuyasha's mind miraculously became clear at the sight of a large waterfall with fireflies everywhere, its most distinct characteristic being its overwhelming envelopment in Kagome's aura. But in the next few moments, anymore description of how beautiful the scenery was couldn't compensate for the sickening grief that manifested in his gut once his eyes locked with the figure across the stream.

Kagome stood opposite him, bow ready, with contempt written all over her face. The hanyou followed the length of her arrow down to his lower left shoulder; right above his heart. He lifted his hand to the spot as if it would stop the crumbling feeling beginning on the inside at the thought of his previous experience with this same scenario, only now the pain multiplied ten-fold as he reverted his eyes back up to meet the miko's cold and empty gaze.

It wasn't in his best interest to jump to conclusions, and yet the sting of betrayal that pulsated throughout his soul overruled his mind and disregarded any form reason. "What're you waiting for? I'm right here," he growled at her. The sadness was evident in his head, and yet Inuyasha could feel a growing anger heating up his core that made his emotions go ballistic, which in turn manipulated his voice to sound threatening instinctively, as if this was a battle between predator and prey.

His taunting had reached the girl's ears and with no more hesitation she positioned her finger and vision back to her desired target, only to fall short when the arrow and bow were dropped at her feet. Inuyasha noticed her complete change in nature from fierce to confused and vulnerable as she looked down at her weapon and back up at him.

The half-demon's eyes and mouth both exposed his sudden realization. He knew exactly what would come next.

The slicing of her right side and startling scream took place right on cue along with his oh-so familiar feelings of guilt and horror from watching his precious miko fall to the ground. Trying everything to look away, Inuyasha surveyed the area behind her, eyeing the clone of himself reveal his hiding spot from the trees as he now stood above the priestesses' mangled body with her blood all over his sharpened claws. Jumping from his spot, Inuyasha lunged at his look-alike, cutting him away with ease. The evil duplicate dissipated into thin air, whispering into the hanyou's ear while he held Kagome in his arms.

"For your viewing pleasure, since you missed the first show."

Naraku's voice echoed through Inuyasha's eardrums, throwing his thoughts in so many directions that a deep migraine rattled his brain for several minutes. He understood just what those words meant, however, when the Kagome in his hold evaporated into the atmosphere just like his double had. '_I see now. He's trying to create a rift between me and Kagome by recreating that time with Kikyo. He must've gotten to her while I was sleeping.'_'

Silently he rose from the ground, making his way over to the river to splash some water onto his face in the effort to erase what he had just seen. Nothing seemed to work, all that would replay in his mind was the image of the love of his life being cut down once again by his sworn enemy, and feeling like it was all his fault. Seeing his reflection in the water was sickening, merely reminding him of how he couldn't protect someone he cared about. Acting on an impulse, he punched the Earth beneath him and cursed with every blow. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Inuyasha's howling shook the eerie woods around him causing many woodland animals to make haste at escaping their homes in the trees and vegetation.

This was no paradise, it was hell.


End file.
